


Compulsion

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be here, watching them, invading their privacy. However, it had become a compulsion.





	Compulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be here, watching them, invading their privacy. However, it had become a compulsion. He hadn’t been able to stop since first stumbling upon them all those weeks ago. Naked in the moonlight, Hermione’s hair surrounding her pretty face, Ron’s skinny freckled body thrusting into her. He’d tried to look away, had intended to walk away, but then she’d started talking, saying the most wicked things, things he’d never expected to hear Hermione say. So he’d stayed. And he'd watched. His hand had unfastened his trousers and he’d wanked while watching his best friends have sex.

 

Every night since, whenever they said they were going for a walk or had to 'study', he’d grab his invisibility cloak and follow them. He knew their routine better than they did, it seemed; always moving ahead to lean against a tree with a perfect view of _their_ spot by the lake. He would hold his breath as Ron kissed her, calling her beautiful and making her blush. He’d bite his lip when he watched Hermione move to her knees and suck Ron’s cock, her hand moving back and forth, her lips wrapped around his thick length, Ron’s calloused fingers tangled in her curly hair.

 

He’d pinch his nipples when Ron licked her breasts, squeezing them and telling her huskily that he loved her tits. He’d unfasten his trousers and let his fingers slide over the warmth of his erection when Ron buried his face between her legs, licking and sucking, soft slurping noises joining her quiet moans and the sound of the water lapping at the shore. He’d rub his cock, gripping it tightly, moving his hand up and down in time with every thrust that Ron made inside her wet cunt.

 

And he would come with them, biting his lip so hard he drew blood to keep from crying out as his orgasm caused his knees to buckle and his seed to spill all over his hand and the ground beneath him. Then he would run away, rapidly moving back to the school so he’d be in the common room waiting for them to return from their walk, never letting them know he’d been spying on them.

 

He ached as he watched them this evening. They were kissing tenderly, his hand drifting over his cheek as Hermione laughed and stroked Ron’s with her warm fingers. He felt empty as Ron touched her, undressing her slowly, teasing her with a grin and mischievous look in his pale blue eyes. Harry wanted to look away, hating that he couldn’t stop coming back, couldn’t stop feeling so alone and left out since they’d started dating, couldn’t stop hating them for having something so special and beautiful without letting him be a part of it.

 

Vowing that this would be the last time, something he told himself nearly every night for the past six weeks, he pushed his glasses up his nose and watched them make love. He hadn’t ever been with anyone, his sexual experiences consisting of horrible kisses with Cho and a surprise kiss from George when the redhead was pissed one night over the summer, but he knew the difference between fucking and making love. Ron and Hermione, they cherished every touch, every kiss, every whimper and moan. He should let them have this, knew their lives had been forever changed because of _him_ and that they deserved an escape, but he was too bloody selfish to walk away.

 

His hand was a blur on his cock, gripping it tightly, his anger, frustration, and annoyance causing him to be more rough than usual. His breathing was hard, his heartbeat so loud he was sure they must hear it, and his eyes were focused on the couple moving together. He came first, growling softly as his seed spilled all over, tears in his eyes as shame washed over him for what he’d done once again. Wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, he watched Hermione come, thinking she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen when her face was sweaty and flushed and twisted with pleasure. Ron always made her come first, tonight no exception, quickly following her, a soft grunt signaling his release.

 

Pulling the cloak tighter around him, he turned to walk back towards the school, his shoulders slumped and his head hanging low. He stiffened when his foot broke a twig, rapidly turning to see if they heard anything. He saw them looked over, flinching at the realization they had heard, that they might catch him. He was going to lose them. Oh God, he couldn’t lose them. Please, please, please, let them think it was an animal, he kept repeating to himself.

 

Hermione stood up, holding Ron’s robe around her naked body. Looking directly at him as if the cloak wasn't preventing her from seeing him, her eyes softened and she smiled gently. “Harry, it’s okay. We know you’re there. You don’t have to hide.”

 

Ron moved behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, a crooked smile on his lips as he looked in Harry’s direction. His arms moved around her waist, holding her against him as he said sincerely, “You never have to hide from us again, Harry. We love you, mate.”

 

Cautiously, he removed the cloak from his head, confusion and shame in his eyes as he looked at the two people he loved most in the entire world. Unable to look into their eyes, he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh, love. Come here,” Hermione softly said, holding out her hand to him. “Let us in, Harry. Please let us love you.”

 

He looked up in surprise, his eyes looking from one to the other before focusing on their joined hands, outstretched towards him. Nervously licking his lips, he slowly walked towards them. His hand moved to rest on theirs, their fingers tangling with his before they pulled him forward, their bodies surrounding him as he hugged them tightly, letting them love him.

 

The End


End file.
